Anime Cartoon Championship Wrestling!
by AnimeWWEFan1
Summary: Sup, dudes and dudettes! This is AnimeWWEFan1 here and I'm gonna give you the roster and who they are all about. After I get the roster and everything outta the way. You guys will see a Brand Split/Draft on my show. These two shows are called Monday Night IMPACT! and Friday Night RawZone! Also, I DO NOT Own These Characters at all, just the Original Characters that I use!


There will be a Draft happening the night after the AnimationSlam PPV. Here's your official roster. And...

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! Only things I own is my OC's. That's all.

Male Wrestlers

-Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man)

-Alphonse Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist; inactive due to Torn ACL/MCL injury)

-Alex Renay (OC)

-Aaron Fink (OC; ACCW Tag Team Champion)

-Ao Thurston (Eureka Seven series)

-Ashton Long (OC)

-Ban (The Seven Deadly Sins)

-Big Aaron (OC)

-B Nasty (OC)

-Boruto Uzumaki (Boruto/Naruto series; ACCW Champion)

-Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb; ACCW United States Champion)

-Cameron Hardy (OC)

-Chad Sado (Bleach)

-Corey Riffin (Grojband)

-Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Dan Murai (OC)

-Devin Harris (OC; ACCW Intercontinental Champion)

-Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist)

-Ed Wuncler III (The Boondocks)

-Envy (Fullmetal Alchemist)

-Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb)

-Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)

-Grant O'Neal (OC)

-Gintoki Sakata (Gintama; ACCW World Heavyweight Champion)

-Gin Rummy (The Boondocks)

-Hunter Szeliga (OC; ACCW Tag Team Champion)

-Herve Pichon (Code Lyoko)

-Huey Freeman (The Boondocks)

-Jason Battiste (OC)

-Jason Nelson (OC)

-Jude Lizowzki (6Teen)

-Jonsey Garcia (6Teen)

-Kenny Vortex (OC)

-Ling Yao (Fullmetal Alchemist)

-Mario Kinakami (Rainbow: Nisha Rokubou no Shinichin)

-Mordecai (Regular Show)

-Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

-Nicolas Brown (Gangsta.)

-Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto series, obviously!)

-Odd Della Robbia (Code Lyoko)

-Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb)

-Rigby (Regular Show)

-Renton Thurston (Eureka Seven series)

-Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist)

-Riley Freeman (The Boondocks)

-Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto series)

-Soul Evans (Soul Eater)

-Shinsuke Takasugi (Gintama)

-Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)

-Toshiro Hijikata (Gintama)

-Tony Battiste (OC)

-Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire)

-Ulrich Stern (Code Lyoko)

-Uryu Ishida (Bleach)

-William Dunbar (Code Lyoko)

-Worick Arcangelo (Gangsta.)

-Yusuke Urameshi (Yu Yu Hakusho)

Women Wrestlers

-Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko)

-Akame (Akame ga Kill!)

-Chloe Price (Life is Strange; ACCW Women's Tag Team Champion)

-Celty Sturluson (Durarara!)

-Elaine (The Seven Deadly Sins; valet for Ban)

-Ember McLain (Danny Phantom; ACCW Women's Champion)

-Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail)

-Eureka Thurston (Eureka Seven series)

-Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!)

-Izumi Curtis (Fullmetal Alchemist)

-Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail)

-Kokoa Shuzen (Rosario + Vampire)

-Kagura (Gintama)

-Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire)

-Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy)

-Lan Fan (Fullmetal Alchemist)

-Leone (Akame ga Kill!)

-Lust (Fullmetal Alchemist)

-Laney Penn (Grojband)

-Lucy Heartfilla (Fairy Tail)

-Miyabi Hotaka (Absolute Duo)

-Max Caulfield (Life is Strange; ACCW Women's Tag Team Champion)

-Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire)

-Nobume Imai (Gintama)

-Ruby Rose (RWBY)

-Ruby Toujo (Rosario + Vampire)

-Sakura Haruno (Naruto series)

-Sissi Delmas (Code Lyoko)

-Trixie Tang (The Fairly Oddparents)

-Victoria Chase (Life is Strange)

-Yumi Ishiyama (Code Lyoko)

ACCW Tag Teams

-The Elric Brothers (Alphonse and Edward Elric)

-The Mechanics (Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher)

-The War Heroes (Ed Wuncler III and Gin Rummy)

-Hounds of Justice (Aaron Fink and Hunter Szeliga)

-The Dudebusters (Jude Lizowzki and Jonsey Garcia)

-Dudez with Attitudez (Mordecai and Rigby)

-Team Lyoko (Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Aelita Schaeffer, and Yumi Ishiyama)

-The Handymen (Nicolas Brown and Worick Arcangelo)

-The Hella Sisters (Chloe Price and Max Caulfield)

-The Mean Girls (Trixie Tang and Victoria Chase)

ACCW Personnel

-Jeremy Belpois (Code Lyoko) [Head Commentator of ACCW Shows and PPV's]

-Jesse Ridgeway (YouTube) [Color Commentator of ACCW Shows and PPV's]

-Danielle Ratcher (OC) [Color Commentator of ACCW Shows and PPV's]

-Bret Schaeffer (OC) [Backstage Interviewer]

-Rich Garrison (OC) [GM and Owner of Anime Cartoon Championship Wrestling]

-Jeff Morrison (OC) [Male Referee]

-Collin Way (OC) [Senior Male Referee]

-Andrea Galloway (OC) [Female Referee]

-Ageha Kurono (Rosario + Vampire) [Female Referee]


End file.
